ELF VS EXO-L
by Tatsmobs
Summary: HunKai slight ChanFan/GS/Romance/Humor/Friendship/Parody/Abal/newbie/AntiMainstream. Maaf kalo aneh atau jelek RnR


**ELF VS EXO-L**

 **Cast :** \- Kim JongIn (ELF) (GS)  
\- Oh SeHun

Other Cast : - Wu Yi Fan (EXO-L) (GS)  
\- Park ChanYeol

HunKai slight ChanFan/GS/Romance/Humor/Friendship/Parody/Abal/newbie/AntiMainstream.

Holaaa...  
Kapan lagi liat kris jd GS,cuma disini  
baca aja deh,review ya :D  
Maaf aneh dan gajelas, sumpah udah buntu...  
awalnya ancur banget T-T  
maaf,maaf,maaf  
maaf juga kalo ada kata-kata kasar dan gaenakin,cuma bercanda ko'  
K-POPERS cinta damai :D

.

.

Cafe itu tempat orang-orang untuk bersantai atau berkumpul bersama orang-orang terdekat, karena suasana nya tenang. Tapi, apa bisa dikatakan tenang kalau didalam cafe tersebut saja sedang terjadi pertengkaran absurd 2 orang gadis cantik ? Ditambah pasangan mereka yang tidak kalah absurd.

"Jangan sebut-sebut EXO di depanku bodoh!" Ucap Seorang gadis Manis berkulit tan -JongIn- kepada gadis Naga berwajah datar.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya gadis Naga berwajah datar – Yi Fan- kepada JongIn.

"Aku membencinya bodoh! Hentikan pembicaraan EXO mu itu bila tidak ingin kulempar dengan buku ini !" Ancam JongIn sambil memegang Buku (gak tau buku apaan,bayangin sendiri) setebal 5 centi di tangan nya.

"tidak usah mendengar,gampang kan." Ucap Yi Fan datar.

"Mati kau WU !" Sahut JongIn murka.

"Kalian tidak lelah ya bertengkar terus ?" Tanya laki-laki Tampan berwajah datar –SeHun- kepada Yi Fan dan JongIn yang masih asik beradu mulut.

"Abaikan mereka Kawan." Ucap laki-laki Tampan bertelinga lebar –ChanYeol- sambil merangkul bahu SeHun sok akrab yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Kawan idiot ?" Tanya SeHun dengan tatapan tajam sambil melepaskan rangkulan ChanYeol dengan kasar di bahunya.

"Kasar sekali." Ucap ChanYeol sambil menatap SeHun dengan tatapan datar.

"Jangan mengganggu ku,kau bukan tipe orang yang ingin ku jadikan Kawan." Ucap SeHun sambil mengibaskan tangan nya didepan wajah ChanYeol bermaksud mengusirnya.

"Sok jual mahal." Sahut ChanYeol sambil menatap SeHun datar.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap SeHun sambil menatap ChanYeol tak kalah datar.

Beginilah keseharian 2 orang ini ( JongIn dan YiFan) bila sudah bertemu. Bertengkar,bertengkar,dan bertengkar. Yang di jadikan masalah juga tidak penting-penting banget. Bayangkan saja, Bertengkar hanya karena selisih fandom. Kekanak-kanakan. Ada juga 2 orang lagi ( ChanYeol dan SeHun ) yang juga suka sekali bertengkar. Bertengkar karena masalah tak jelas.

"Kau ! jangan pasang lagu EXO !" Murka JongIn sambil menunjuk Yi Fan yang balas menatap nya dengan tatapan polos.

"Tutup Telingamu kalau tidak mau mendengarnya, Hitam." Ucap Yi Fan sambil menatap JongIn dengan tatapan datar dan seringai yang muncul di bibir merah nya.

"Apa kau bilang! Dasar gadis Jadi-jadian! Mana ada gadis yang memiliki wajah datar dan tidak ada kalem-kalemnya seperti mu!" Sahut JongIn dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi.

"Kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri idiot,memang kau kalem ?" Tanya Yi Fan santai sambil menatap JongIn yang sedang menahan emosi.

"Tentu saja, SeHun bilang aku kalem." Ucap JongIn bangga dan menatap Yi Fan sombong.

"Matanya rusak kalau begitu." Ucap Yi Fan santai.

"MATI KAU YI FAN !" Murka JongIn sambil mengambil ancang-ancang ingin melempar Yi Fan dengan bukunya.

"Hentikan mereka bodoh!" Ucap SeHun datar sambil menatap JongIn dan Yi Fan dengan tatapan datar pula.

"Tidak. Kau saja, aku masih sayang nyawa." Sahut ChanYeol sambil menatap SeHun yang menatap nya tajam.

"Kau ingin pacarmu berakhir ditangan pacarku yang ganas itu ?" Tanya SeHun sambil menatap ChanYeol Dingin.

"Dia tidak akan bisa." Jawab ChanYeol sambil menatap SeHun dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Kita lihat." Ucap SeHun sambil kembali menatap JongIn dan Yi Fan yang masih beradu mulut.

"EXO-L aneh." Ucap JongIn sambil menatap Yi Fan sinis.

"Lalu kau apa? ELF alay." Sahut Yi Fan dengan nada santai dan terkesan menantang.

"EXO tidak ada bagus-bagusnya,aneh." Ucap JongIn sambil menatap Yi Fan dengan seringaian nya, yang menurut SeHun sangat sexy.

Sebenarnya JongIn dan Yi Fan itu cukup dekat. Mereka dekat karena sifat mereka. JongIn yang manis dan kalem, Yi Fan yang datar,dingin dan friendly juga terkesan tidak peduli dengan sekitar ( tapi kalau sudah menyangkut ChanYeol, Yi Fan bisa berubah cerewet dan manis loh. Sungguh besar pengaruh ChanYeol untuk Yi Fan.). SeHun, kekasih JongIn saja bisa sampai iri pada Yi Fan. Soalnya pacar manisnya yang memiliki kulit tan sexy itu,bisa lupa pacar bila sudah dekat-dekat dengan Yi Fan. Tapi, namanya persahabatan kan ? tidak ada yang sempurna, ada saja kekurangan nya (?). Kekurangan nya adalah mereka berbeda Fandom dan fandom mereka selalu berselisih. Sekali aja ngomongin masing-masing fandom ujung-ujungnya pasti bertengkar.

"Kau fikir Super Junior itu apa ? BoyBand kumpulan laki-laki tua." Sahut Yi Fan sambil menatap JongIn sinis.

"EXO, boyband bau kencur." Balas JongIn sambil menatap Yi Fan tak kalah sinis.

"Super Junior, boyband bau tanah." Sahut Yi Fan sambil menatap JongIn dengan seringaian lebar.

"Dance nya tidak jelas." Ucap JongIn sambil memandang Yi Fan dengan tatapan sinis dan tajam.

"Setidaknya mereka berenergi,tidak lembek." Sahut Yi Fan sambil memandang JongIn dengan tatapan datar.

"Siapa yang kau sebut lembek ?" Tanya JongIn sambil memandang Yi Fan sengit.

"Tentu saja Super Junior mu itu." Ucap Yi Fan santai.

"Jaga Ucapanmu Naga !" Sahut JongIn sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Sudah tua loh padahal, Kenapa masih Super Junior ?, Seharusnya Super Senior." Ucap Yi Fan santai.

"Apa kalian butuh Benda Tajam untuk saling menusuk ?" Tanya SeHun dengan tatapan datar dan dingin nya.

"Kalian tidak lelah ya bertengkar terus ? aku dan SeHun saja sampai bosan." Sahut ChanYeol sambil menatap Yi Fan dan JongIn yang masih asyik melemparkan tatapan tajam ke satu sama lain.

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku. Aku tidak sudi." Ucap SeHun sambil menatap ChanYeol dengan tatapan datar sedatar tembok.

"Yak ! kenapa kau menyebalkan !?" Ucap ChanYeol kesal sambil menatap SeHun sinis.

"Kenapa kau sok akrab ?" Tanya SeHun datar sambil menatap ChanYeol tak kalah sinis.

"Apa yang kau katakan !?" Murka ChanYeol sambil menatap SeHun yang balas menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Sudah aneh,idiot ternyata kau tuli juga ya ? . Ukuran telinga mu menipu." Ucap SeHun santai.

"KAU-" Ucapan ChanYeol terpotong,

"DIAM !" Ucap JongIn dan Yi Fan bersamaan.

"Kalian berisik ! mengganggu ketenangan pengunjung cafe ini !" Ucap JongIn kesal dan diangguki oleh Yi Fan. Sedangkan, SeHun dan ChanYeol hanya bisa menahan emosi melihat tingkah laku kekasih mereka yang bisa dibilang tak tahu diri.

'Apa mereka tak sadar bahwa mereka yang mengganggu ketenangan cafe ini sejak awal' Ucap SeHun dalam hati sambil menatap JongIn dan Yi Fan datar.

'Tahan emosi mu Park. Dia kekasih manismu.' Ucap ChanYeol dalam hati sambil mengelus dada menahan emosi dan menatap Yi Fan malas.

"Maafkan kami,Baby" Ucap SeHun dan ChanYeol bersamaan sambil menatap kekasih mereka masing-masing dengan tatapan datar.  
"Heuh ! Urus pacar Anehmu itu Naga. Bawa dia pulang dan kalau bisa kau kurung saja." Ucap JongIn kesal sambil menatap ChanYeol jengkel.

"Jangan mengatai kekasihku, Hitam. Ajak kekasih kekurangan pigmen mu itu pulang, dia sepertinya mau mati. Lihat kulit pucatnya." Ucap Yi Fan santai sambil menggandeng tangan ChanYeol.

"Yak ! dia memang pucat bodoh !" Sahut JongIn kesal sambil menatap Yi Fan sinis.

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu. Ayo sayang kita pulang, kita tinggalkan pasangan aneh ini." Ucap Yi Fan sambil menggandeng tangan ChanYeol mesra dan dibalas ChanYeol dengan cengiran idiot.

"Yak ! kau yang aneh bodoh !" Teriak JongIn sambil menatap Yi Fan dan ChanYeol yang melangkah pergi menuju pintu keluar cafe.

"Blablabla, aku tak dengar. Bye Bye ELF Aneh !" Sahut Yi Fan sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjalan santai bersama ChanYeol disampingnya.

"Gadis keparat itu ! awas saja nanti !" Umpat JongIn sambil menatap tajam buku tebal di depannya.

"hentikan teriakan dan umpatanmu itu sayang. Lihat, kau menjadi perhatian pengunjung cafe." Ucap SeHun sambil melipat tangan di dada dan menatap JongIn tak suka.

"Maafkan aku SeHunnie, aku kesal." Sahut JongIn dengan nada manis dan wajah imut ( mulai dah - -")

"Sudah kembali menjadi JongIn ku yang manis dan imut ?, cepat sekali." Ucap SeHun sambil menatap JongIn dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Hentikan Itu SeHunnie, ayo pulang !." Sahut JongIn sambil meggandeng tangan SeHun.

"Baiklah, Kita pulang." Ucap seHun sambil mengikuti langkah JongIn ke pintu cafe. Pulang.

END

DUH !, kaga tau dah ini ff apaan...  
aneh ya ? maaf ya ?  
Sebenernya ide bikin FF ini udh ada dr jauh-jauh hari,cuma belum sempet-sempet karena sibuk ( sok sibuk maksudnya).  
Sebenernya gua ini ELF loh TEMAND-TEMAND...  
BIAS gua KYUHYUN, tp lama-kelamaan agak sedikit berbelok ke KAI juga :D  
dan pada akhirnya nyasar jadi HunKai Shipper :D  
Pengaruh diempanin video-video EXO ama temen, EH! Sahabat deh :D. gua gamau sebutin namanya...  
jadi inisialnya aja ya,inisialnya AN tengahnya GE belakangnya L disatuin jadi ANGEL ( eh?)  
Iyaps !  
Dia tuh EXO-L,kita sering berselisih masalah fandom (dulu), tp dulu sekarang mah kaga ini –"

ANGEL ! nih GS ! udah gua buatin ! SPESIAL ! kaya martabak (eh ?)  
MAKASIH BUAT IDE NYA SOWBATHHH :* !  
ADE makasih :*  
EME makasih :*

Review temand-temand :D 


End file.
